mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Cherry Fizzy/Galeria
1ª Temporada Caçadores de Exibicionistas Crowd gathers around stage S1E06.png Crowd standing wide eyed S1E06.png Snips and Snails Amazed S01E06.png Spike being supportive S1E06.png Rarity in disagreement S1E6.png Em Busca da Marca Especial The apple stall S1E12.png A Corrida das Folhas The Running of the Leaves start line S01E13.png As Artistas Ponies stare at the Cutie Mark Crusaders S01E18.png Pony crowd laughs at CMC S01E18.png O Verde não Fica bem em Você Catwalk S1E20.png Displeased audience S1E20.png Happy audience S1E20.png Happy audience 2 S1E20.png Barril de Pólvora Camera zooms out to show Appleloosa S1E21.png Wide shot of Appleloosa S01E21.png Noteworthy and Dr. Hooves shuts window S01E21.png Rainbow Dash trying to think of a solution S1E21.png Appleloosa Preparing For Battle S1E21.png Clearing trees for buffalo S1E21.png Goldengrape preparing to throw pies S1E21.png Um Pássaro no Casco Cherry Fizzy with royal guards S1E22.png As Crônicas das Marcas Filly Twilight and Lyra Heartstrings clone S1E23.png Filly Twilight in the crowd smiling S1E23.png Cherry Fizzy pushing a cart containing an egg S1E23.png Twilight in an awkward moment S1E23.png Twilight is asked if she is okay S01E23.png CMC riding through the streets S1E23.png A Melhor Noite de Todas Arriving at the gala S1E26.png 2ª Temporada A Misteriosa Égua do Bem Rainbow Dash and her ghost writer S2E08.png Rainbow Dash ok... S2E8.png SpikeImpressed1S2E8.png Noite da Lareira Calorosa Derpy looking behind S2E11.png Sad Derpy S2E11.png O Último Rodeio Main ponies running to Applejack S02E14.png O Espremedor de Cidra Superveloz 6.000 Everypony watching2 S02E15.png Flim singing S02E15.png Dia do Coração Ponyville overview S2E17.png Town Square Exterior S2E17.png Zoomout of Ponyville as Apple Bloom sings "I don't think that we're mistaken" S2E17.png Finalmente um Amigo Pinkie Pie's song pony crowd 1 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie Parade S2E18.png Fazendo Pé Firme Derpy in the Crowd S2E19.png Ponies listening to Iron Will S02E19.png Long line S02E19.png Long line of ponies gasp S02E19.png Speed backing1 S02E19.png Ponies going to the back of the line S02E19.png Ponies standing behind Fluttershy S02E19.png Casamento em Canterlot – Parte 2 Ponies playing instruments wedding entrance S2E26.png First wedding procession This Day S2E26.png Wedding sham S02E26.png Royal Wedding crowd S2E26.png Celestia with other ponies S2E26.png Celestia with Cadance and Shining Armor S2E26.png 3ª Temporada Excesso de Pinkie Pies Crowd of ponies in front of Twilight's library S3E03.png Pinkie Pie clones forming a crowd S3E03.png Uma Maçã Ruim Crowd staring at CMC S03E04.png CMCs looking at Babs S3E4.png Duelo Mágico Rarity not wanting this S3E5.png Rarity you beast! S3E5.png Rarity looking at her dress S3E5.png Rarity only be used S3E5.png Applejack carrying a fainted Rarity S3E05.png Twilight and Spike arrives S3E05.png Twilight Sparkle and Spike S3E5.png Hooded Trixie S3E05.png A magic duel at Town Square S3E5.png A Cura do Mistério Mágico Ponies walking through Ponyille S3E13.png Twilight on the edge of a fountain S3E13.png Twilight-There's the mayor S3E13.png Twilight passes by Mayor Mare S03E13.png Main 5 and Princesses in Canterlot castle throne room S03E13.png Princess Twilight admiring cheers S3E13.png Shining Armor "so proud of you" S03E13.png Eye Rub S3E13.png Liquid Pride S3E13.png Twilight and Shining Armor laughing and hugging S03E13.png Pinkie Pie "best coronation day ever!" S03E13.png Main 6 coronation group hug S03E13.png 4ª Temporada Rarity Vai para Manehattan Taxi passenger pointing at the line of ponies S4E08.png Três É Demais Mane 6 at the trainstation S4E11.png Orgulhosa Pinkie Pinkie Pie 'As if' S4E12.png Cheese presenting a picture S4E12.png Cheese playing accordion while other ponies watch S4E12.png Cheese 'You'll never meet another party pony' S4E12.png Twilight levitating the goof-off rule book S4E12.png Twilight reading the book S4E12.png Rainbow nervous S4E12.png Rainbow 'What could be better' S4E12.png Pinkie Pie throws cupcake into Rainbow's mouth S4E12.png Cheese dancing with cheese on his hooves S4E12.png Cheese eating cheeses S4E12.png Pinkie Pie jumping on a trampoline S4E12.png Rainbow watches Pinkie dance S4E12.png Pinkie Pie and Cheese at the party S4E12.png Pinkie Pie and Cheese "not as great as two" S4E12.png Modos Simples Townsponies walking S4E13.png Mayor looks at selection committee S4E13.png Granny Smith walking to Mayor S4E13.png Trenderhoof and Applejack walking S4E13.png Trenderhoof pointing towards Sweetie Drops and a foal S4E13.png Trenderhoof pointing towards Derpy and a stallion S4E13.png Filli Vanilli Crowd of ponies S4E14.png Crowd cheering S4E14.png Não é Fácil Ser Breezies Twilight "please welcome... the Breezies!" S4E16.png Breezies fluttering over Ponyville S4E16.png Ponies in shock S4E16.png Para Quem Sweetie Belle Trabalha? CMC with glasses entering the lobby S4E19.png Ponies nodding in agreement S4E19.png Salto de Fé Flam "don't heal all that quick" S4E20.png Sick ponies falling down S4E20.png Granny "Now how do ya like that?" S4E20.png AJ "There's somethin' funny" S4E20.png Granny Smith with coins S4E20.png Tonic levitated onto Granny Smith's hoof S4E20.png Applejack "Are you as worried as I am?" S4E20.png Big McIntosh "Eeyup" S4E20.png Testando, Testando 1, 2, 3 Pinkie Pie and Cherry Fizzy with Wonderbolts drawings S4E21.png Trocas! Rainbow Dash "seriously?" S4E22.png Rainbow Dash flies to crystal chalice stall S4E22.png Pinkie addressing crowd of ponies S4E22.png Rainbow Dash trying to move past crowd S4E22.png Pinkie's book auction continues S4E22.png Auction crowd dispersing S4E22.png The Traders Exchange trial S4E22.png The two sides of the Traders Exchange trial S4E22.png Rainbow Dash pleads her case S4E22.png Rainbow "might have forgotten that for a little bit" S4E22.png Rainbow "there's no way this trade can be fair" S4E22.png RD and Fluttershy hug after tackling S4E22.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash getting licked by Orthros S4E22.png Jogos de Equestria Stadium field distance shot S4E24.png Stadium crowd stricken with silence S4E24.png O Reino da Twilight – Parte 1 Ponies stare at the top hat S4E25.png Tirek appears from inside the top hat S4E25.png 5ª Temporada Appleoosa's Most Wanted Cutie Mark Crusaders excited about the rodeo S5E6.png Ponies watching rodeo clowning S5E6.png Rodeo clowns crash into each other S5E6.png Sheriff Silverstar addresses his deputies S5E6.png Appleloosa ponies getting restless S5E6.png Braeburn hit on the head with a beach ball S5E6.png Braeburn in a daze S5E6.png Trouble Shoes with performance nerves S5E6.png Rodeo clowns form a pyramid S5E6.png Braeburn stuck in a hay bale S5E6.png Make New Friends But Keep Discord The Grand Galloping Gala entrance hall S5E7.png Overhead view of the Gala ballroom S5E7.png Discord spying from the ballroom chandelier S5E7.png Slice of Life Assorted ponies listening to the mayor S5E9.png Crowd of wedding guests left side S5E9.png Party Pooped Dodge Junction S5E11.png A party S5E11.png Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Fluttershy asks the other ponies for help S5E13.png Twilight rallies the ponies together S5E13.png Fluttershy and giant Angel witness the Tantabus' growth S5E13.png Diversos Royal Wedding poster.jpg Blind Bag Cherry Fizzy.jpg Cherry Fizzy collector card.jpg en:Cherry Fizzy/Gallery Categoria:Galerias de personagens